


Just One Kiss?

by mysafeplaceishere



Series: one kiss leads to being the significant other of black hat himself [1]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Mutual Pining, Romance, Surprise Kissing, black hat has trouble sorting out his feelings, reader is also a huge brat, reader just wants a lil smooch, so is flug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-11-02 05:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20639732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysafeplaceishere/pseuds/mysafeplaceishere
Summary: Black Hat may not be your ‘boyfriend’ per-say but that doesn’t stop you from wanting him to do affectionate stuff for you.What’s just one kiss?





	Just One Kiss?

“Can I kiss you?”

The question is a serious one, accompanied by a determined crinkle of your brows and a dip in your sunny smile. Apparently the question had more of an effect that you thought it would, because Black Hat comes to a sudden halt when the words leave your mouth.

This isn’t the first time to ask, but it is the first time you have been serious about it. The other time you tried, well, he didn’t even hear you. You don’t think he did, anyway.

A jolt of electricity runs down your back when his head makes a 180 degrees turn in your direction. The curl of his body follows and it takes all your willpower not to eye the way his clothes crinkle around his torso. Although your gaze being locked with his is a rather exciting time in itself, seeing as he could kill you with one narrow of his uncovered eye.

“Absolutely not.”

The tense atmosphere melts away when you throw your hands up with an exasperated exhale. You fail to notice the hallway dim when you take a few steps forward with a jutted bottom lip and extra glossy puppy eyes. A slight snarl of disapproval is all you get in return.

“Come on, pleeease? Just one kiss? We both like each other! At least... I think we do.”

Black Hat reacts violently to practically everything, and you asking for a small peck on the lips can surely be enough to tip him off the edge. While Demencia would get thrown out of a nearby window for merely entertaining the idea, your darling eldritch could never throw you out of a window. He may stomp on your foot or tug a grip of your hair too hard, but that’s the perks of being the apple of his eye. He may never come out and say it because his pride and ego is too big to measure but he does care for you more than he’d like to admit.

Again, you think so. Not for sure.

You take the leeway where you can, and you dare consider him all yours. He knows the extent of your pitiful feelings but he has made no move to scare you away. That in itself is enough for you to keep pushing just a bit further for his affections.

Does he actually feel any real feelings like love? You doubt it, but he’s interested enough in your behavior—in you—that he deals with it. There is no way you can say that you aren’t the least bit flattered.

“You’re not worth my time,” he snarls, monocle glimmering.

“Not even a small one?” You frown, shoulders sagging in disappointment.

His snake-like tongue flicks between the points of his mint green teeth but you just smile wide at his attempts to frighten you away. His grip catches your forearm and he tugs you close. You gulp when he leans down into your face, clenching his teeth together and hissing out a quiet, “_never in a million years_,” before pushing you away. You stumble back with the unfortunate luck of your foot catching on the red rug cascading down the long hallway. A puff of breath is knocked from your lungs when you hit the floor.

Black Hat disappears into the shadows of the hallway before you get a chance to process what had happened. You slowly pick yourself back up, huffing under your breath about how he could have just left instead of throwing you down.

“How rude,” you grumble, rubbing away the dull ache in your back and stinging of your forearm.

Most of the time you get away from Black Hat unscathed but with how unnecessarily hard he grabbed your arm, you suspect there might be some some light bruising. Flug could help, sure, but he tends to ask where you get the scrapes from. You suspect that saying you _tried_ to kiss The Boss would have him in a tizzy.

Lord knows he doesn’t need anymore stress in his life.

Demencia would try to strangle you if you spilled the tea on your unfortunate failure in trying to romance Black Hat for the hundredth time this month. While she does appreciate your taste in men—or whatever creature Black Hat is—that doesn’t mean she won’t belittle you for even trying to get under his skin in the first place. Apparently that’s _her job._

You continue to sulk in the hallway, arms crossed over your chest and face downcast to your feet. You could never give up being the life of the party and the annoyance in Black Hat’s life but something about the feeling of rejection hurts a little bit more every time you’re pushed away.

_Literally_ pushed away.

Playing the silent treatment card would be a waste of your time seeing as you would get tortured if you continued to ignore the Boss’ calls. Then again, he knows your heart aches whenever he chooses to show himself around the mansion. That is torture enough.

You’re hopelessly in love with someone who doesn’t love you back. He can’t feel love from what you can tell, and that tugs at your heartstrings just a bit more.

“Stupid feelings. Stupid being a human that can feel things. I’d rather lick up broken glass than get the feels for someone who has no heart because he ripped it out. Maybe I should rip out my own heart,” you start off down the hallway, grumbling to yourself under the hush of your breath.

Do you plan on giving up? No. The day you give up is the day you get a smooch from your temperamental soul holder. You didn’t get dubbed the most annoying minion in the manor for nothing.

You need a snack. Snacks make everything better.

•••

Of course Flug would notice a difference in your behavior. He has an eye for detail, most of the time, and seeing the frown on your face and the bandages wrapped around your forearm was enough for his inner motherly vibe to sprout wings and fly over like a rabid vulture.

All you wanted was a sandwich. Food comforts the soul, as they say.

“Flug, please stop asking questions that I don’t want to answer,” you whine, taking a bite of your sandwich.

His eyes narrow. You offer a shrug, taking another bite on top of the first one to emphasize that you don’t want to talk about what’s bothering you. Not with your mouth full, anyway.

Flug points at you with a menacing glare. “You can’t hold your emotions in forever.”

You take an obnoxiously long time to chew up the remaining food in your mouth, face slack with a heavy frown. During your staring contest for dominance, 5.0.5 waddles into the kitchen with his tail wagging in delight.

“You hold in your emotions all the time!” You exclaim after swallowing, pointing back at him with a twitching eye.

“That’s different!” Flug counters back, hands flying to his hips in a motherly fever.

The sandwich in your hands begins to crumble from your deadly grip. 5.0.5 looks back and forth from between you and Flug, his once happy smile falling into a expression of confusion. You give him the side eye and offer a forced smile.

Curse Flug for being a good friend. You would punch him if he wasn’t so nice to you all the time. It is so hard to tell him no on most days.

You go to take another bite of your sandwich but flinch when Flug decides to take matters into his own hands. He leans over to 5.0.5, body pressing up against the warm blue fur and whispers something that you strain to overhear.

“5.0.5, could you cover her?”

You shriek when the blue mountain of fur and hugs comes barreling over. You launch the half eaten sandwich in your hands at Flug, which successfully hits him in the face, and make a run for the kitchen exit. The squeaks of his sneakers can be heard treading just behind as you beat feet down the hallway as fast as your decently in shape body will carry you.

“I just wanted to eat my sandwich in peace! Leave me alone, _you bully_!”

You bound into the living room area and flip yourself over the couch as a barrier to protect yourself from Flug’s grasp. He skids to a stop and a wry, overly cocky smile curls at your mouth.

“I’ll force you to tell me,” he grips the back end of the couch, his voice sounding sweet and inviting.

“And I’ll get Demencia to maul you to death while you sleep,” you coo back, batting your eyelash in his direction.

Flug reels back with a laugh. “Jokes on you; I don’t sleep!”

The “oh frick” moment hits you right in the gut. Once a determined Flug, always a determined Flug.

You shout a loud, “_you’ll never catch me alive_” before throwing multiple pillows at him and scrambling for the door. Flug launches a pillow at your back and you lose your footing, crashing into the carpet face first. The pain barely gets noticed as you try to pick yourself back up in time to get away.

Flug tackles you back down to the floor and you end up wrestling with him to get away. You poke and prod at his hidden face, cackling like a maniac at how his eyes squint in discomfort. This continues on for a minute or so—you trying to poke his eyes and him deflecting your hits.

You’re starting to sweat from all the unintended exercise. Not to mention the fireplace that never seems to go out. One time you heard Black Hat used—or uses—the dead bodies of cute animals to keep the fire going. It’s safe to say you hate being around any fireplace.

“If I could jam my whole hand down your throat, I so would,” your chuckle comes out deep, almost threatening.

“Why are you such a brat? I’m trying to help you—would you please stop!”

Flug pins down your arms next to your head just as you go to ram your finger into his cheek for the millionth time. You give an overdramatic gasp at his actions and he quirks a brow.

“How _rude_ of you, Dr. Flug. It’s so impolite to pin a lady down without her consent,” you bite your bottom lip, wiggling your eyebrows.

Flug may have a bag on his head but you can always tell when you fluster him. His voice gets high and his hands begin to tremble just enough to be noticeable. Embarrassing him is one of your favorite pastimes. Demencia would agree.

“T-that’s—you’re just trying to get out of telling me why you’re upset! Stop being so difficult!”

Laughing at his flustered attitude would be your first reaction had the room not dropped into a sudden bone-chilling cold. You both seize up when hearing that familiar gravelly, almost inhuman tone of voice that causes the room to shrill. The pictures on the walls begin to shake as if an earthquake was shaking the foundation of the mansion.

**”What is going on here.”**

Flug lets out an _eep_ and jumps back, butt hitting the floor and scooting back to make as much space between you and himself. You sit up, rubbing your wrists with a cheeky smile that says a thousand stupid words at once.

Black Hat stands in the doorway, pinching the area would his nose would be. His teeth are bared into a nasty sneer and you can’t help but notice that all his bad vibes are going towards poor Flug who, despite working with Black Hat for years, is shaking like a wet cat. Time with Black Hat only gives him more reasons to be afraid.

“Oh, you know, a game of wrestling turned into _sweet, sweet love making_. The usual,” you try to keep a straight face but burst into uncontrollable laughter when Flug shoots you a look of fear.

You pick yourself up and offer a hand to Flug to which he completely ignores and uses the couch to pull himself from the floor. Black Hat’s gaze darkens at your answer and you make the quick action to smooth out the misunderstanding.

“I’m kidding, Boss. We were just having fun, and not in the sexual way,” you nudge Flug’s side, only for him to swat you away.

Black Hat directs his attention to you and your muscles stiffen at his harsh gaze. You avoid eye contact, a nervous grin finally making its way to your mouth.

That look isn’t good. Not good at all.

“_Leave_, Flug.”

Flug bolts with no objections, not even staying long enough to wish you luck. You shake your fist in his direction like an old man tired of kids getting on his no-trespassing territory. Too bad you didn’t have a cane to crack him over the head with.

That would have been a nice touch. Maybe you could ask Demencia if she has one hidden somewhere.

But now you don’t know what to do. Not with Black Hat staring at you with so much hatred it makes you feel dizzy and borderline nauseous. Although his sneer has now softened with Flug absent, your breathing still shallows when he stalks up. Your pupils dilate when his gloved hand grips your chin with a bruising grip.

It hurts. Enough for you to wince, and most of the time his hits don’t bother you too much.

His height isn’t that much taller than you but with his added top hat, you feel so small under his harmful eye and viscous scowl. You shouldn’t find him appealing, not when he physically abuses your friends—yourself included—and kills for the fun of it. But it’d be a lie if you said you don’t melt when he gives you that sharp smile or adjusts his tie after having a meltdown.

“I don’t care _what_ you might think but you belong to me. Even when you don’t get what you want.”

You blink over a few times in silence, a faint blush blossoming across your face. The heat in our cheeks doesn’t register and you stare blankly into his eye, mouth slightly agape in shock.

He said you belong to him. Everyone belongs to him soul wise, but he hasn’t stood up to you like this. Not about your behavior with Flug. Not about your weird behavior with certain relationships.

He said you are his. _His._

“But—but I didn’t do anything, sir. Flug was just trying to help me out and I was being a brat. I mean, I’m always a brat but more so this time because it’s super fun to get on his last nerve. Really, I didn’t mean anything by it... pleasedon’thurtme—“

Black Hat rolls his eyes and jerks your chin forward. Your ramblings are muffled when his lips press down on yours. The feeling doesn’t register with your brain until he pulls away just enough to feel your breath but not your lips. His half lidded eye and monotone expression is enough to send goosebumps up your arms and down your back.

Oh. Oh, well he just kissed you...

_Wait a minute he just kissed you. _Lovingly. Softly.

“You just—you just _kissed_ me,” you point out with a flabbergasted widening of your eyes, trembling under his touch.

His hand recoils back to his side and he straightens himself out, adjusting his tie, smoothing out his coat, and twisting his top hat back on tight. You take the moment to brush your fingertips over your lips, smiling like a lovestruck teen.

“None is this means I _like_ you. Tell anyone and I’ll make sure you _regret_ the day you were **_born_**,” he warns with a deep growl.

You open your mouth to say something, anything at all, but end up reaching out and cradling his face with your shaky palms. His skin is an unknown texture against your own flesh, his eye screams unsureness but his grimace is enough to make your heart swell. It’s not his signature frown and that definitely means something.

Once he’s drawn in close as he had you a second ago, you pull his face to yours and connect your lips to his with the expectation for it to last a mere millisecond. It isn’t soft this time, not when he had initiated the kiss, and your fingers dig into his flat cheeks as you kiss with a feverish passion that will leave your lips bruised and your mind wandering to forbidden places.

His hands find your hips and yanks you flush to the curve of his body , allowing you to feel just how cold his lack of body heat makes him. The motion is enough to collect a soft sigh from deep within your being. You almost jerk back when his teeth dig into your bottom lip hard enough to break the skin and draw the smallest amount of blood into the intense lip locking.

It stings and the taste of blood is strange on your tastebuds but if you could stay this way forever, you would.

Then he pulls back like he had been struck across the face and, with one last threatening glare, strolls out of the room as if the intimate moment hadn’t happened. You watch his frame vanish into the maze of his mansion, tongue swiping over his teeth marks and smiling wide.

Black Hat rarely leaves his office, mostly because he hates talking to those beneath him. The mansion is pretty much free reign most days as long as you keep the noise down. So why did he happen to find you right as Flug was wrestling your arms above your head.

He was watching. He was waiting to see what you would do. Apparently he cares more than he lets on.

How absolutely heart racing. There’s no mistaking how much you _adore_ him.


End file.
